Scapegoat
by bassethound1021
Summary: A daughter killing her father. It's a sin that cannot be atoned for. However, it's even worse when Princess Yona murdered her own father, King II. So now Su-won takes over the kingdom and Princess Yona is locked up behind bars. Everyone is shocked, including a certain thunder beast... but some questions are still left unanswered.
1. Royal Red

**Hello! This story** **oneday popped into my head, and I just had to write about it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Summery: A daughter killing her father. It's a sin that cannot be atoned for. However, it's even worse when a Princess Yona murdered her own father, King II. So now Su-won takes over the kingdom and Princess Yona is locked up behind bars. Everyone is shocked, including a certain thunder beast... but some questions are still left unanswered.

* * *

It was a normal night. The moon beamed brightly in its own sable way in the darkness. The cool air was brought forth. Grasshoppers made their relaxing music in the silence. Everything was peaceful..., until a certain event happened that changed history.

"My God! Why did you do this!" a voice yelled. It was Su-won's. His eyes widen from shock and he stood dumbfoundedly with fear. He took an unsteady step backwards, and his face turned pale.

Hearing the sudden, loud outburst, guards dashed viciously into the room. The first one that entered asked, "What happened?", but when he saw the scene, he fell silent and the others gaped.

In front of Su-won, was the corpse that belonged to King II. His dilated eyes were blank. Blood seeped out of his closed mouth, and right through his heart, a clean puncture is seen. Seated next to him, looking dazed, was Princess Yona with a sword on her hand that dripped red liquid. Her red hair was loose, skin- pale, and her beautiful purple dry eyes- dull and lifeless. She didn't acknowledge Su- won or the guards.

Nobody did anything for a moment. Time seemed to pass. But then, Su-won spoke again, slightly wavering.

"Princess Yona, drop the sword please."

Not looking at him, she let it go, and it clanked to the ground.

As if the main guard awoke from a hypnosis, he immediately walked toward the princess cautiously and hand cuffed her.

She didn't resist. She didn't even react.

"Princess Yona, daughter of King II, you are charged with first degree of murder."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: If you could describe Yona (from anime/manga) in one word, what would it be?**


	2. Thick Silence

**OMG, guys! You have to watch _A Werewolf Boy_.**

 **It's the best K-drama that I have ever watched so far!**

 **If you haven't, you are missing out a lot, so please watch it! I cannot stress this enough! mahhh~**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rumors spread all over the kingdom about Princess Yona's sin. Few wholeheartedly believed it while most were skeptical and doubtful. The Palace kept their mouth shut though on the topic, but they did stated that King II and Princess Yona stepped down and that a relative, Su-won, will rule the kingdom. At this revelation, everyone is shocked, but decided it's best to stay quiet and observe this tangled situation.

"I don't believe it," Hak stated bluntly, his blue eyes somber with determination. He crossed his arms as he faced Su-won privately in the King's quarters.

"Hak, I don't want to believe it either. You and I both know that," Su-won said, raising his voice. Thick silence was in the air for a while until Hak spoke.

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry. I just..." Hak sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked around the room that once belonged to King II. All his things were left untouched, and the painful memories in them were retained.

"Would you like to see her for yourself?" he asked gingerly, now softening his voice.

"No. I don't think I can bring myself to do that," Hak answered honestly with his eyebrows furrowed with remorse.

Su-won nodded understandingly. "I, too, haven't talked with her since the incident."

He stood up and gave a little bow, which Hak immediately returned.

"I must leave, Hak. Take care, and I'm sorry." After placing a hand on Hak's shoulder and offering a small sad smile, he left.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," Hak murmured. He walked over to King II's desk and saw a photo of Princess Yona beaming with happiness as she put an arm around her father. With a trembling hand, he slowly put the photo down. Hak shut his eyes with only one word swirled around his head during this sad, long night: Why?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please follow, review, and favorite!**

 **QOD: Your favorite month?**


	3. Coronation Day

**Hey~ long time no post, huh? Lol, today is actually quite a bad day. My vehicle broke down when I was driving to school this morning, and my mother was diagnosed for shingles. Yet, here I am, posting a chapter. Well, we all need a break from reality, right?**

 **I hope you guys are doing well. I'm sorry I don't update often.**

 **Anyway, with more upbeat news, did you guys hear about the otome game _Mystic Messengers_? Omg, I heard it's so good and I saw clips and stuff. I can't wait to play it (I heard it's better to play during school break). There's so much hype, and it looks real!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Su-won twirled in front of Hak, his intricate golden robe floating gracefully with him. Patterns of the mythical four dragons were embroidered on it, each with different but rich colors. The design brought back old memories to Hak. Yona loved the story of the four dragons. Her eyes always sparkled whenever she talked about them. Averting his eyes from the robe, Hak concealed his painful feelings, not wanting to burden his friend any longer. "Do I look pretty?" He flashed a smile, then suddenly stopped after a moment. "Do I look happy?" He whispered in a lower tone, his eyes dull. Su-won glanced at the big anxious crowd waiting outside behind of Hak through the window.

Hak was not in the mood, but he knew Su-won was struggling inside. He wanted to lighten the mood ease his stress even though there wasn't much he could do. "Eh, um well, you have some food between your teeth, and your hair is a little messed up, and the color of your clothes don't match your face..." Hak said, putting a hand under his chin in deep contemplation.

"Eh?! Really?" Su-won smoothed out his hair with his fingers and went to a mirror to examine himself frantically, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Just kidding," Hak assured, sticking his tongue out. Pouting, Su-won came up to his face.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! I-"

"Your Highness, it is time." An armed guard stood by the door, bowing with this head down. They both looked over at the guard, then at each other. A mutual agreement passed between them. It was time.

With a nod, Su-won headed out, walking down the stairs with soldiers flanking him.

Hak watched Su-won leave, and wave of yearning washed over him. Things weren't suppose to be this way. King II should still be ruling. Then in the future, Yona and Su-won were supposed to be together and rule the kingdom. Hak would serve them, watching over his two best friends. It was supposed to be a happy ending.

But...that was not what happened.

Hak stood by the window and saw Su-won on the stage greeting the crowd with a comforting smile.

 _Knock, knock._

The door opened, and a soldier entered, bowing before coming up to Hak. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but I have dire news."

Hak eyes widen. Nothing should be wrong. Su-won is speaking with the people, and everything seemed just fine. The guard looked uncomfortable, which began worrying him. His body was tensed, his speech, hesitant. "Report the situation."

"...Prin- um _she_ has not been eating her meals ever since the incident." The guard glanced at Hak before staring back at his black shoes.

 _She_. Hak already knew who he was talking about, including which incident. Five days have past since then.

Pain. Worry. Anger. All these negative feelings were stabbing his heart continuously, and he wasn't sure how to deal with his mixed feelings. "The maids?" Hak questioned.

"They tried, but she still wouldn't touch anything, not even the water."

 _Of course_. Hak knew they tried, but he had to ask again, to make sure, to stall for time. It still came down with the same conclusion through. Running a hand through this hair, he said "I see. I...I shall speak with her then."

The soldier sighed in relief. "Thank you. I'll prepare the meal for you to give her."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: How are you? Anything new?**


End file.
